Hulk (Marvel)
Hulk, also known as The Hulk or The Incredible Hulk is the main hero of the comic books, cartoons and movies of the same name - although a creature of rage and destruction, Hulk has a human side and this separates him from the more monstrous opponents such as Abomination or the Leader - Hulk is often confused and alone in the world and wants to be left alone yet is forever hounded by heroes and villains alike, this forces Hulk to fight and this only serves to make him angrier and stronger.. Under the monstrous exterior and rampaging Hulk has a gentle side, especially towards Betty - the one woman he truly loves and one of the few friends Hulk truly trusts. Hulk began life as Bruce Banner and suffered an abusive childhood at the hands of his cruel father, who murdered his mother in front of his eyes and bullied him into silence under threats that he would go to Hell if he did. Although Bruce managed to escape his father and grow to become a world expert on gamma-radiation his past never truly left and when he was caught up in a freak accident his inner-anxieties gave birth to the Hulk, a creature born of Bruce's rage at the world, yet despite its naturally aggressive nature Hulk often showed restrained (at least by his standards) - suggesting that Bruce had some limited control over the being - though as Hulk became more angered his actions became ever more hard to control. Bruce would come to see the Hulk as a monster and indeed most of the world viewed him that way to but in reality Hulk was misunderstood, wishing to be left alone and willing to defend the world from truly monstrous opponents despite his mistreatment. In at least on future, known as Future Imperfect, Hulk is shown to have ultimately lost his battle for humanity and devolved into the dictator known as Maestro - however present Hulk rejected this future and claims he can make things right.. whether Hulk can achieve this or not is unknown but the "Green Giant" has never been one to back away from a fight - especially if the cause is just. Incarnations The Hulk initially is characterized as a separate entity from Bruce Banner, a distillation of his human anger that gradually develops its own personality and memories separate from Banner's. Banner suffers from "Dissociative Identity Disorder", which stems from the abuse he suffered as a child. The Hulk has many incarnations, each representing a different aspect of Banner's psyche; there are hundreds or possibly thousands of other Hulk personalities, but only a few major versions have been seen to date. *'Bruce Banner' - Bruce Banner is the emotionally repressed core personality, possessed of genius intellect. Banner can transform into the different versions of the Hulk, whereas his alter egos seem to be able only to transform into Bruce Banner. *'Savage Hulk' - The Savage Hulk is the most common version of the Hulk, though it possesses the mental capacity and temperament of a young child and typically refers to himself in the third person. He often claims that he wants to be left alone. The Savage Hulk is usually depicted as green-skinned and heavily-muscled with a loping, ape-like gait. While in a functionally calm emotional state, or at least as calm as the Hulk can be, the Savage Hulk is capable of lifting about 90 tons. When angry, however, he is capable of lifting well over 100 tons, with the potential for limitless strength, depending on the height of his temper. *'Gray Hulk/Joe Fixit' - The Gray Hulk worked for a time as a Las Vegas enforcer called "Joe Fixit". The Gray Hulk has average intelligence, although he occasionally displays knowledge and intellectual ability normally associated with Banner. He is cunning, crafty, hedonistic, arrogant, and distant, with a hidden conscience. In most of his Las Vegas appearances, he appears only at night. According to the Leader, the Gray Hulk persona is strongest during the night of the new moon and weakest during the full moon. This aversion to sun/moon light vanished when the Gray Hulk's night-induced transformation trigger was later removed. Although he is the smallest of the Hulks, the Gray Hulk towers over the average human. He prefers to dress in tailored suits. Joe Fixit's base strength level is also the lowest of the three primary Hulk incarnations. While in a functionally calm emotional state, Joe Fixit is able to lift about 70 tons. *'Gravage Hulk/Post Heroes Return Hulk' - The Gravage Hulk is a merger of the Savage and Gray Hulk personae. It was caused when Banner had control over the Hulk's personality after using his Gamma Projector. This Hulk persona displayed the cunning intellect of the Gray Hulk and the raw power of the Savage Hulk. *'The Merged Hulk/The Professor' - The Merged Hulk was once believed to be the merger of Banner and the Savage and Gray Hulks. The Merged Hulk was later discovered to be The Professor. The Professor, rather than being a merger of the three core personalities, was actually a fourth, separate personality that represented Banner's ideal self. The Merged Hulk was an associate and leader of the team of superheroes called the Pantheon. Despite his exaggerated musculature, the Merged Hulk had a relatively normal looking face, resembling that of Banner. The Professor is the largest of the three primary Hulk incarnations and he also possesses a higher base strength level. While in a calm emotional state, the Professor is capable of lifting about 100 tons. However, unlike the other Hulk incarnations, Bruce Banner subconsciously installed a type of safeguard within the Professor. When the Professor's anger reaches a certain level, he will transform back into Bruce Banner, though with the mind and personality of the Savage Hulk. Due to this safeguard, the Professor is ultimately the weakest of the three primary Hulk incarnations despite being the physically largest. *'The Maestro' - The Maestro is a alternate version of the Hulk from a future timeline when he has conquered mankind after it had already been brought to the brink of extinction through nuclear warfare. The Maestro's green skin is darker than that of the other green skinned incarnations, and his hair is gray and balding on top. Due to the increased radiation from nuclear fall-out, the Maestro is significantly stronger than the Merged Hulk (as demonstrated in the "Hulk: Future Imperfect" mini-series), and his strength still increases with rage, making him more powerful still. The Maestro's base strength level is considerably greater than that of the other primary Hulk incarnations, including his younger self. The Maestro's body absorbed the ambient radiation of the nuclear fallout, dramatically increasing his strength. While calm, the Maestro can lift well over 100 tons. *'Mindless Hulk' - Nightmare, in an attempt to find new ways to hurt his enemy Doctor Strange by going through his friends, penetrated Bruce Banner's mind and discovered his influence had an unexpected side effect; a new personality began to develop out of Banner's worst visions of the Hulk. At this period in Banner's life, he had just gained control over the Hulk's body, but was constantly on alert and terrified this was just temporarily, and that the Hulk, which he saw as nothing but a savage and destructive beast, would break free once more when the world least expected it. Far from being identical with the original Hulk, this version was based on a nightmarish imagination made of all of Banner's worst fears and ideas of his former alter ego. Nightmare continued to manipulate and increase his influence, allowing this dark incarnation to gradually rise to the surface. It finally became its own personality after Banner made his "psychic suicide", allowing it to break free of Banner's domination. Eventually, with the assistance of three creatures created by his subconscious, (Glow, Goblin, and Guardian), this Hulk gained the ability to speak and behave much less savagely. Since then, this personality has not been seen again, and it has been suggested that it is no longer a part of Banner's personality. A part of the Hulk, with the assistance of Doctor Strange, entered the Dimension of Nightmare as a similar manifestation as Mindless Hulk, threatening to kill him. Nightmare was forced to seek out Spider-Man's help, as this Hulk was destroying the whole domain. Spider-Man eventually pushed the Hulk into another realm, but he pulled Nightmare in with him. Nightmare has since been seen still alive, but this Hulk seems to have disappeared. While calm, the Mindless Hulk can lift well over 100 tons. *'The Guilt Hulk' - Known as "The Beast", the Guilt Hulk is another of Bruce Banner's personae, though this one created by his regret. The Guilt Hulk originally manifested itself in Banner's mind as his father and tormented him by forcing him to relive memories of his traumatic childhood. Eventually, the Guilt Hulk was defeated by Banner himself. The Guilt Hulk later returned after Betty's death, albeit much more powerful because of Banner's emotionally fractured state. After beating the Professor and Joe Fixit, the Guilt Hulk was eventually put down after the Savage Hulk joined forces with his other incarnations; Banner believes it has been destroyed. Due to its monstrous size, the Guilt Hulk was physically very powerful. It also possessed claws and spikes all over its body. The Guilt Hulk also showed the ability to breathe fire on one occasion. *'Devil Hulk' - The Devil Hulk is the malevolent, amoral, personality of Bruce Banner, personifying all of Banner's resentment at the way he is treated by the world. He is also one of the Hulk's enemies, constantly threatening to escape confinement in Banner's mind and destroy the world in revenge. Banner first encountered this Hulk after the Guilt Hulk resurfaced, on a mental journey to stop the creature. Chained and bound deep within Banner's mind, the Devil Hulk offered his assistance against the Beast, as the only personality who could ignore Banner's guilt, in return for his release. Banner refused, leaving the Devil Hulk still chained, but he escaped into Banner's psyche a short while afterwards when the machinations of General Ryker shattered the barriers keeping him imprisoned. Fortunately, he was finally contained in Banner's subconscious by Banner, the Savage Hulk and Joe Fixit. It is assumed that while calm, the Devil Hulk can lift well over 100 tons. *'The Green Scar' - The Hulk of World War Hulk is a cunning and more powerful version than the previous incarnations, for he is the insanely enraged version of the "Gravage Hulk". His rage is at its most focused, due to meditation training by his ally Hiroim. This incarnation has extremely high durability. He has had training in combat arms, including broadswords, spears, and battle shields, and is a capable leader and strategist. Another source of the Green Scar's strength in comparison to other versions was his lack of inner conflict, if not alliance, with Bruce Banner. There were several instances where the Hulk and Banner worked together strategically, such as acting to disable Dr Strange. Caiera, the Green Scar's wife, understood Banner as well, and both personalities loved her equally. This was the driving factor in the Banner/Hulk alliance. As a result of being caught in the explosion of the warp core of his ship which brought him to Sakaar, which destroyed the planet, Green Scar's base level of strength was dramatically increased. He can lift well over 100 tons in a functionally calm emotional state. During a burst of unexplained anger from the Hulk in New York City, Professor X attempted to slow down the angered Hulk with intense power; however, the Hulk proved to be resistant to the Professor's psionic effects. The Green Scar reached a new level of anger at the end of World War Hulk, after his fellow Warbound Miek attempted to provoke him to destroy the world. At this level, he started to release huge amounts of gamma energy from within his body, devastating New York, and causing quakes across North America. It would have taken but a couple of footsteps from the Hulk to completely destroy the eastern seaboard. If he had not let himself be stopped, then he definitely would have lived up to his "Worldbreaker" title, and would have completely destroyed the Earth. After World War Hulk, Banner suppressed the Green Scar, preventing him from surfacing. He momentarily reappeared in battle with the Hulk's son Skaar, still identifying himself as the "Worldbreaker". He seems to have resurfaced after Bruce regained his Hulk powers, his anger tempered from its "Worldbreaker" levels by another confrontation with Skaar, and was proven even strong enough to take down the Red Hulk without much of a fight. The Hulk recently lived up to his "Worldbreaker" title by destroying a world (from the huge amounts of gamma energy he was releasing) in the Dark Dimension in Incredible Hulk Part 4. Powers and abilities Powers The Hulk is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe due to his powers increasing when his rage increases. He is even capable of matching the strength of beings like Thor, Silver Surfer, and the Sentry. Transformation: The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. However, there have been instances in which Banner became the Hulk without any discernible increase in heart rate or adrenal levels, suggesting that the true trigger mechanism into the Hulk is far more psychological than physical. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. :*'Superhuman Strength': The Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. However, each of the primary Hulk personalities possesses a base strength level. While in a calm state, the Gray Hulk is able to lift 70 tons, the Savage Hulk could lift 90 tons, and the Professor Hulk lifts about 100 tons. The incarnation referred to as the "Green Scar" is the physically strongest of all the primary Hulk's incarnations. After being exposed to the energies from the exploding core of the ship that originally brought him to Sakaar, Green Scar's base strength level was dramatically increased. While in a calm state, this incarnation was able of lifting well over 100 tons. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through Hulk's body, increasing his strength considerably above his base limits. The Hulk also grows stronger the more radiation and more dark magic he catalyzes. Finally, as Amadeus Cho explains, Bruce Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk's full potential by quantifying the external variables so that he doesn't hurt anyone. He corroborates this thesis with his analysis of all the Hulk's historical confronts . However, in case of agreement of both sides, Hulk can overcome this limitation, like when he turns into the Worldbreaker. :::Among his most amazing feats are supporting a falling 150 billion ton mountain using leverage, ripping through a bunker designed to withstand the explosion of thousands of megatons in magnitude, eventually overpowering the Invisible Woman, the Thing and the Human Torch, matching the Scarlet Witch (prior to House of M) and Wonder Man, Iron Man and [http://marvel.wikia.com/Vision Vision], while the narration establishes that the Hulk's power is greater than their combined might, matching the Super Adaptoid who had acquired strength and durability of a hundred heroes like Iron Man and the Vision, closing the doors to a nuclear core that Thor and the Thing together could not budge, reflecting Gladiator's ocular beams back into both eyes, and knocking him unconscious, knocking the Silver Surfer out with three blows, matching two Avengers teams during a prolonged period of time despite becoming gradually weaker due to his physical separation from Banner, almost breaking the East Coast and threatening to break the whole planet by the emission of energy from his body, destroying the Crypto Man after he was boosted with physical strength superior to that of Thor, overpowering Thor, pushing two spheres of matter and antimatter apart, holding together the tectonic plates of a planet, overpowering a field of energy endowed with sufficient power to change the orbit of a planet, destroying a planet in the Dark Dimension after clashing with Red She-Hulk, destroying an asteroid twice the size of the planet Earth with a single punch due mainly to his superior toughness and to an impulse generated by the contraction of both legs, overcoming a power-draining mechanism which contained much of the combined power of himself, Doctor Strange, the Silver Surfer and Namor, applying force to the space-time structure itself to prevent the Defenders from being absorbed into a fissure, easily smashing adamantium, breaking up the space-time continuum, ripping off a powerful device designed to fight against the Celestials, and to overcome the Onslaught's enormous strength (who had achieved then at least Celestial level in raw power). However, probably his greatest feat was to send concussive energy throughout countless dimensions by the impact of his collision with the Ironclad (it has been speculated that were multiversal planets and not entire dimensions, but this is inconclusive, as the writer describes dimensions and where there are planets there are also dimensions). Thor even stated that the Hulk may be stronger than he is. :*'Superhuman Stamina': The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, he is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. :*'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being amongst the very few metals that are truly capable of piercing his skin. The Hulk is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful explosives, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts. The Hulk has withstood the impact of a ground zero nuclear explosion and also the Human Torch's Nova Blast, with a temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, without any injury. The Hulk was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact near of the event, a planet-shattering impact at point blank range, and a mighty blast from Galactus. The Hulk's durability, like his strength, is fueled by rushes of adrenaline while angry. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (including limbs, internal organs, and even his head), with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. For example, during a battle with Vector, all of the skin and part of muscle mass of the Hulk were damnified. It took the Hulk few minutes to regain the mass and be completely healed. The Hulk's healing factor also enables him to revert any physical transmutation. He also heals faster and more efficiently the madder he gets. ::*'Longevity': For all intents and purposes the Hulk lives indefinitely. Because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells, and the gamma energy and the dark magic Hulk has absorbed that empowers him, he has an extended lifespan. A possible future persona, the Maestro, was in his physical prime in spite of being more than one hundred years old. In another alternate future it is implied that the Hulk's body effectively lasts forever. :*'Superhuman Leaping Ability': The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly three miles. However, as he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into orbit. Hulk was able to cover 1,000 miles with a single leap. He jumped on top of Mount Olympus from ground level, in a single leap. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. :*'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete (about 700 mph). Nevertheless, this does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit his size and use it to their advantage. However, he has been fast enough to catch mortar shells shot at him. :*'Adaptation to Hostile Habitats': There have been several instances in the past where Hulk has not only spent extended periods of time in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but has moved his mouth and spoken in these environments. The Hulk is capable to adapt to inhospitable environments whenever it is necessary. Like his healing factor, it is believed that this ability is also fueled by his rage and the madder the Hulk is, the quicker the Hulk's body will adapt. ::*'Self Sustenance': The Hulk can survive on very little sustenance(before he adapts he can hold his breath for an hour underwater or in space,which is plenty enough time for him to adapt) but after the Hulk adapts to a hostile environment (like space) he no longer needs sustenance and does not need air, water, food, or sleep. :*'Underwater Breathing': The Hulk has been on the ocean floor a number of times. He is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. :*'Resistance to Psychic Control': In many instances and occasions, the Hulk has demonstrated great psychic resistance as side-effect of his rage and the multiple personalities inside his mind. :*'Immunity to All Diseases and Viruses': The Hulk is immune to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. :*'Extrasensory Perception': ::*'Astral Form Perception': The Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts. This power has come in handy when working with his fellow Defender, Dr. Strange, who is able to leave his body in an usually invisible, ghost-like state better known as an astral form. Banner subconsciously feared his father's ghost would come back to haunt him, and so the Hulk developed this mechanism to allow him to look out for him. More recent events have shown that the power to see astral forms may now extend to Bruce Banner. However, it was suggested the clarity of the astral forms is diminished when compared to the Hulk's ability to view them. The Hulk's ability to see astral forms may go beyond just seeing individual spirits. The Hulk once experienced a whole town in the middle of the desert that faded away into nothing. While it is possible it was merely a mirage, it is possible the Hulk was able to see a town that did not exist in our plane of reality that no one else could see. ::*'Homing Ability': The Hulk also has a seemingly mystical homing ability that enables him to locate the area in New Mexico where he first became the Hulk. This applies even if the Hulk is in another dimension. An image of the Maestro once explained to Bruce that the reason he was able to do that was because the Maestro's spirit was there, calling to him. However, since the time Maestro was resurrected the Hulk has continued to return to the gamma bomb site, suggesting that there is more to his ability than merely the Maestro's spirit. This homing ability has also been used to find people on rare occasions. For example, the Hulk was able to dig a tunnel underground exactly in the direction of the Onslaught. While it is possible that Onslaught was mentally leading the Hulk to him, there were other instances of Hulk demonstrating this ability. The Hulk's instincts led him to Rick Jones and Betty and the Hulk located the Abomination with no prior knowledge of his whereabouts. Abilities Dr. Bruce Banner is a genius in nuclear physics, possessing a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. According to Banner, he is one of the eight smartest people on the planet. When Banner is the Hulk, Banner's consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, and can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. However, recent facts indicate that Banner subconsciously restrains the Hulk's full power. Strength level Class 100+ ; the Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the Marvel Universe. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. Weaknesses Adamantium and vibranium has been shown capable of piercing the Hulk's skin; in World War Hulk, Wolverine, X-23, and Black Panther's claws could pierce it. :*'Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission': Not usually a power associated with the Hulk, but there is enough evidence that Hulk possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. The Hulk's body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. Armageddon once wanted to use Hulk's own energy to power machines capable of bringing his son back to life. However, the Hulk outsmarted him by consciously force feeding his own energy into the machines at a rate too fast for them to handle and they promptly overloaded and exploded. He also generated massive amounts of gamma energy during World War Hulk. The extent to which Hulk controls his own energy, and foreign sources of energy, is yet to be determined. Quotes "Don't make me angry.. you wouldn't like me when I'm Angry" ~ Bruce Banner "You make Hulk angry, YOU NOT LIKE HULK ANGRY!" ~ Hulk "Hulk Smash!" ~ Hulk "Betty!" ~ Hulk Trivia *In Hulk: The Incredible Guide, Stan Lee revealed the Hulk was based on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde as well as Frankenstein. *Lou Ferrigno starred in the television series of the same name as the titular character opposite Bill Bixby who portrayed the Bruce Banner persona. Australian actor, Eric Bana, portrayed the Hulk in the 2003 film version directed by Ang Lee. Edward norton plays Bruce Banner in the 2008 reboot of The Incredible Hulk directed by Louis Leterrier. *In the television series, Banner's first name was changed from Robert to David. On the DVD commentary of the pilot, series creator Kenneth Johnson explains that it was a way to honor his late son David. Also, according to Stan Lee, Universal changed the name because "Bruce Banner" sounded, in the eyes of the network, like a "gay character" name, and David sounded much better. "Bruce" ultimately became the TV Banner's middle name, as it had been in the comics. It is visible on Banner's tombstone at the end of the pilot episode. *Stan Lee never intended The Hulk's identity to be Robert Bruce Banner. Stan ran the first issues with Bruce Banner then mistakenly ran some more with Bob Banner. Notified of his mistake he announced the name of the Hulk's alter ego was Robert Bruce Banner. *While the Hulk was intended to be the physically strongest character in Marvel, Stan Lee admitted that the creation of Thor was to make a character who was "stronger than the Hulk, and smarter than Reed Richards, in a godly wisdom aspect." The subject over which titular hero is the strongest is the source of many debates between comic book fans. *The Professor personality was defined during writer Paul Jenkins' run as a "revelation" that the Merged Hulk was not actually a merger of the three personalities but rather a separate personality altogether. Unlike the Merged Hulk, the Professor was physically distinguished by having a pony tail, which the Merged Hulk did not. Jenkins justified this by retconning into the Hulk's continuity a new character named Angela Lipscomb (modeled after Jenkins' own girlfriend) who knew more about Bruce Banner than even Doc Samson. Lipscomb confronted Samson with her observations of the Professor and Doc Samson validated them, despite events presented in previous issues to the contrary. In other media Telvision 1960s The Hulk debuted in television as part of the Marvel Super Heroes animated television series in . His 39 seven-minute segments were shown along with those featuring Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and the Sub-Mariner episodes based on early stories appearing in the Hulk and Tales to Astonish series. 1970s The most famous TV adaptation is the live-action The Incredible Hulk TV series and its subsequent television films, starring Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk. The show features none of the comics' villains or supporting characters. Also, this does not speak, but only growls and roars. The Hulk is pursued by tabloid investigative reporter Jack McGee (Jack Colvin), who is bent on proving that the creature exists. The Hulk in this series was scaled down compared to the Hulk from the comics—his skin is not bulletproof and he is only shown to apply around 5000 lbs of force. The series ran from 1978 to 1982. The famous end-theme is called "The Lonely Man Theme", composed by Joe Harnell. 1980s The Hulk returned to cartoon format with 13 episodes of The Incredible Hulk, which aired in a combined hour with Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. The series features more characters from the comics than the live-action series, including Rick Jones, Betty Ross, and General Ross. The show uses stock transformation scenes which include Bruce Banner transforming back with his clothing somehow restored intact. The She-Hulk and the Leader makes an appearance in the show. This series features Stan Lee as a narrator. Bruce Banner is voiced by Michael Bell, while Hulk is voiced by Bob Holt. The Hulk also appears in the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode "Spidey Goes Hollywood", voiced by Peter Cullen. The Spider-Friends encounter Bruce Banner and has Sam Blockbuster give him a job on the Spider-Man movie. When Mysterio unleashes a robot Hulk in one of the scenes, Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk and fights the robot Hulk and destroys it. 1990s The Hulk appears in episodes of the Fantastic Four and Iron Man cartoons that also made up The Marvel Action Hour, although the character design for both Banner and Hulk were markedly different, with Ron Perlman playing both roles. The Hulk appears as a robot in the danger room of the X-Mansion in the X-Men animated series episode "The Juggernaut Returns". Marvel Studios and Saban Entertainment brought the Hulk back to animated form in the animated series The Incredible Hulk, with Neal McDonough voicing Dr. Bruce Banner, Lou Ferrigno providing the voice of the Hulk, and Michael Donovan voicing the Grey Hulk. The first season's stories are exceptionally dark, but in 1997, the show's name changed to The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk, and features the She-Hulk in several episodes with the Gray Hulk. In the episode "Mind Over Anti-Matter", Banner turns into a monstrous Dark Hulk when possessed by an evil entity, (both voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson). The show aired briefly on ABC Family following the release of the live-action movie in 2003. In The Avengers: United They Stand premiere episode "Avengers Assemble" Pt. 1, Hulk's portrait can be seen in the conference room. Hulk was confirmed to appear in Season 2, but after the show was canceled in 2000 due to bankruptcy problems, the Hulk did not appear. 2000s The Hulk appears in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episode entitled "Hard Knocks" with Bruce Banner voiced by Andrew Kavadas and the Hulk voiced by Mark Gibbon. The Hulk appears in the Wolverine and the X-Men episode "Wolverine Vs. the Hulk" with Bruce Banner voiced by Gabriel Mann and Hulk voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Hulk appears in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures episode "Uncontrollable" with Mark Gibbon reprising his role of Hulk. Controller pursues him and Rick Jones in a plot to control Hulk as part of his revenge against A.I.M. During Hulk's appearance, he does not once regress back to Bruce Banner, but Rick Jones mumbles the name 'Bruce' while he his regaining conscious. He also appears in the season two episode "Rage of the Hulk" (which featured his human persona), where Tony and Howard Stark are trying to cure Banner of his condition by draining out the radiation. Their attempts are disrupted by General Ross' appearance (with the S.H.I.E.L.D. aiding under a presidential order). When Ross attempts to drain the radiation (with the intention of using it to create an army of Hulks), the device explodes. The Hulk survives, but is transformed into the Gray Hulk. In this form, he is capable of coherent speech and self control, although he does not seem to trust the latter, believing he must stay away from people to keep them safe. Hulk appears in The Super Hero Squad Show voiced by Travis Willingham. This version of Hulk is much more kid friendly, and is a member of the Super Hero Squad. He also seems much more dim-witted and child-like in the show, with "an appetite unto Galactus" as described by the Silver Surfer. In one episode, he reveals an aversion to water due to his size causing him to sink like a rock. In another episode, he becomes a highly intellectual and sophisticated "Gray Hulk" but loses much of his fighting ability. In another, he briefly demonstrates his ability to see astral forms (though the others believe it is just his imagination). Bruce Banner has not been seen except during one of the show's intros, but was mentioned in "This Forest Green!" when Doctor Doom was listing scientists more clever than Egghead. 2010s A show entitled Hulk: Gamma Corps was being scripted in 2008, however, Marvel Animation chose to fold that show into The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, with Bruce Banner voiced by Gabriel Mann and Hulk voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Hulk appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode Exclusive, once again voiced by Fred Tatasciore. 2013 (and beyond?): Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. animated series slated (by Disney and Marvel Entertainment) to begin in early 2013. A new live-action series is reportedly being developed by Marvel Entertainment and ABC, with Hellboy director Guillermo Del Toro and Battlestar Galactica executive producer David Eick. Film ''Hulk (2003) Ang Lee directed ''Hulk, starring Eric Bana as Bruce Banner, and Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross. ;The Incredible Hulk (2008) A reboot was released on June 13, 2008. Titled The Incredible Hulk, it was directed by Louis Leterrier. Edward Norton stars in the film as Bruce Banner and Liv Tyler plays Betty Ross. The Hulk is voiced by Lou Ferrigno. Seeking a cure to his condition, Banner returns to the states to contact 'Mr. Blue' Samuel Sterns, but is captured by General Ross in the process. However, when Emil Blonsky, one of Ross's soldiers, deliberately has himself treated with Banner's blood so that he can become his own Hulk, Ross is forced to release Banner to defeat the Abomination that Blonsky has become. ;The Avengers (2012) and potential future films In The Incredible Hulk, director Louis Leterrier said that he made that film's final shot of Bruce Banner ambiguous, so that if there is not a sequel, the shot would instead indicate that in the scheduled 2012 feature The Avengers, the Hulk becomes a menace. In addition, Edward Norton has said that the story was meant to be visioned in multiple parts. In July 2010, HitFix reported that Edward Norton would not be returning as Bruce Banner in the film, and the studio would cast an unknown to play Bruce Banner. On July 23, 2010 Marvel announced that actor Mark Ruffalo would replace Norton as Bruce Banner in The Avengers, directed by Joss Whedon. The film is also set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore sharing continuity with The Incredible Hulk. In the film, Bruce Banner has avoided having a Hulk incident for a year, and is selected by Nick Fury to trace the Tesseract, while his Hulk persona is useful to the team in the final battle sequence. Ruffalo was praised universally for his performance and is set to star in a possible sequel of The Incredible Hulk. Animated ;Ultimate Avengers The Hulk appears in the 2006 direct-to-DVD animated feature Ultimate Avengers, loosely based on the comic book The Ultimates. He also appears in Ultimate Avengers 2. In both films, Bruce Banner was voiced by Michael Massee and the Hulk was voiced by Fred Tatasciore. ;Next Avengers Hulk appears on the direct-to-DVD movie, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow with Dr. Bruce Banner voiced by Ken Kramer and Hulk voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Hulk is one of the few heroes to survive, others are Thor, Betty Ross and Iron Man. He helps the newly-formed Avengers. He spent years in exile in the desert. He plays a big part in the rebellion and (ironically) he defeated all the enemies. ;Hulk Vs. Fred Tatasciore voices Hulk in Hulk Vs while Bruce Banner is voiced by Bryce Johnson. It consists of two comic adaptations: Hulk vs. Thor and Hulk vs. Wolverine. In "Hulk Vs. Wolverine", Department H sends Wolverine to fight the Hulk. It later turns out that Weapon X had attacked the Hulk in a plan to turn him into a weapon that they will control. In "Hulk Vs. Thor", Loki teleports Hulk to Asgard and separates Bruce Banner from Hulk in a plan to take over Asgard. ;Planet Hulk Hulk again features a leading role in the animated film Planet Hulk, voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. It was released in February 2010. Video Games The Incredible Hulk appears in video games for many different systems, including the Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, Sega Genesis, SNES, Sega Master System, Game Gear, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and personal computer. *The first Hulk video game was Questprobe featuring The Hulk, released by Adventure International in 1984 for the PC, Commodore 64, and ZX Spectrum. It was followed by The Incredible Hulk, The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga, Hulk (which was loosely based on the 2003 film rather than the comic books), and The Incredible Hulk for the Game Boy Advance *The Hulk appears in The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction with Neal McDonough reprising the role of Bruce Banner, Richard Moll voicing Devil Hulk, and Michael Donovan reprising Gray Hulk. In this game, the Hulk is so uncontrolled that he kills both the Desert Base soldiers and civilians in his path. Conversely, the Hulk also keeps the supervillain the Abomination from destroying a dam and the soldiers guarding it have safely evacuated *In addition to his own games, the Hulk appears as a playable character in several games by Capcom. The first was a SNES game for the home consoles called Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems. After this the Hulk appeared in several arcade fighting games, starting with Marvel Super Heroes in 1995, followed by Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and concluding with Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. In all of the Capcom games, Hulk's persona is that of his merger with Bruce Banner. *The Hulk has a cameo in the Fantastic Four video game for the PS and Sega Saturn as a boss *The Hulk is the main character in the Hulk video game with Bruce Banner voiced by Eric Bana and Hulk voiced by Graig Robertson *The Hulk is in a cutscene in the Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects game for the PS2, Xbox, and GameCube *In the Ultimate Spider-Man video game, Spider-Man makes a reference to the Hulk in his fight with the Green Goblin by saying that Green Goblin is "impressive" but not "Hulk-impressive" *The Hulk makes an appearance in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance as Bruce Banner (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in the Xbox versions, and Arin Hanson in the PS3 and Wii versions). He was seen working on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gamma bomb project on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base at the time when the Masters of Evil attack. There is special dialogue between Bruce Banner and Mister Fantastic. Hulk is seen in a cutscene amongst the heroes who were defeated by Doctor Doom. The Hulk later became available as a downloadble character in the Xbox 360 version voiced by Peter Lurie. He has his classic appearance, original appearance, Joe Fixit alter-ego appearance, and his Planet Hulk gladiator armor as the other costumes. *Hulk is the main character in The Incredible Hulk video game with Bruce Banner voiced by Edward Norton and Hulk voiced by Fred Tatasciore *Hulk appears as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 voiced by Fred Tatasciore. He can be unlocked by collecting 5 Gamma Regulators. Red Hulk serves as Hulk's alternative costume. His in-game bio states that Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man have recently developed gamma regulators that allow Banner some degree of control over the Hulk at the cost of some of his strength, accounting for his presence in the game and his more vulnerable state. *Hulk appears as a playable character in the Marvel Super Hero Squad video game voiced by Travis Willingham. Red & Gray versions are also playable *Hulk has a cameo in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, where he appears on one of the billboards in 2099. Also, in the Hobgoblin level before the second gliding sequence, you can hear advertisements for Alchemax. One of them says, "Hulk says buy stuff, or Hulk smash!" *Hulk appears as a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, voiced again by Travis Willingham *Hulk appears as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. He is shown in the official teaser trailer, battling Chris Redfield of the Resident Evil series on a rooftop. Unlike the previous Marvel vs. Capcom. Hulk appears in his Classic Savage form with Fred Tatasciore reprising his role once again. Hulk would later appear in the updated version of the game, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Hulk is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, both in his standard torn pants attire and his Planet Hulk gladiator attire *Hulk is a playable character in Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat returns, voiced by Travis Willingham *Hulk is a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance *Hulk will be a playable character in the upcoming MMORPG Marvel Heroes. Gallery Hulk.jpg|Hulk smashing everything in sight. IncredibleHulk.jpg Hulk-Vs-Wolverine-Deadpool.png|Hulk as he appears in Hulk Vs., chasing Wolverine and Deadpool. Hulk VS Avengers.jpg|Hulk fighting Wonder Man, Namor, Hercules, and Iron Man. Hulk MUA.jpg|Hulk in Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Mark-Ruffalo-as-the-Hulk--008.jpg|Hulk in the film, The Avengers, played by Mark Ruffalo. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016.gif|Hulk beating Loki. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Creatures Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Male Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Important Category:Speedsters Category:Universal Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Jumpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Marvel Nemesis Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Gentle Giants Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Defenders Members Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Scientist Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes with Invulnerability Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Immortals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Angry heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Fragment Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:1960's Debuts